blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence/Eye of Carmine Agony/Transcript
---- Hunters of the Child of Sin: Eye of Carmine Agony "Owned Region of Ikaruga " "Wadatsumi Ruins" Dawn breaks across the horizon, a pair of black leather shoes clack on the rock, and a young man with bright two toned eyes trudges along following the beastkin in front of him. Having been traveling for a good few months now, Nex began to feel a bit more comfortable with his forced guardian. Nex: Look at that strange place... (Scowls as he turns his attention to the odd formation) looks like Seithr consumed it. Turning his head to the area, a shadow of a massive building stood in the northwest near the town. It peaks Nex's curiosity as the warmth of the breaking rays hit his face. Black coils around the structure that breaks into the skies and clouds and at the top sat a strange formation that looked to be a glimmering rounded diamond object with wing like formations as though someone took a still shot. Imyo : Seithr cons-- (concern glazes his eyes while he stares the direction) Hmm…don't worry about it too much Nex. Nex : Wow the hell is up with all the activity in this place? He glances down the cliff seeing all kinds of activity over near a structured ruin hidden in the thick of deadwoods. Nex seems intrigued as he peers between it and the large spire consumed in seithr. Imyo : (Ears twitching as he checks his surroundings, pushing Nex in front of himself) Nex, I want you to stay here. Nex : Huh…? (Looks at Imyo, slightly confused with a glower) What’re you gonna do? Imyo : I’ll be back, (turns himself as he begins to walk him to a spot) I need to make contact with some allies of mine in the area. Nex : (Looks up and sighs as he is slid forward) Them, yeah, I remember. They’re your allies or something… Imyo : (Nods) You know them better than you’re letting on kid. The branches scrape against each other in the dead forest, a few pines still stood but not many. Imyo quickly shoo’s Nex into the few remaining piles of thicket, and the cat beastkin glances back at him. Imyo : (Offscreen while Nex sits on the wood) Remember what you do if you have an episode with the grimoire. Nex : Yeah yeah...I just relax, calm my emotions and don’t absorb seithr… Imyo : Good son, I’ll be back soon as I can. Nex frowns as the beastkin bounds off in a hurry, disappearing down the rough slopes into the strange looking outpost of a city below. The grimoire was quiet, not even a flicker of energy pulsed through it, and Nex seems content. Nex : Things have actually been going decently… He reflects a bit on the power he now had, its destructive tendency which boils through his veins. Nex : The Power of Azure which awoke from my soul. (Clenches his hand) Would it of changed anything...had I had it sooner? (Holds his locket as he sits down thinking to himself) This hate just keeps growing...ever since I awoke this power it feels like a part of me also changed. But Imyo has such strong belief in me… (Frowns as he sits on the log with a frustrated sigh) I just want to go back… Ever since that release of his power, he was being chased non stop, and Imyo defended him each time from their pursuers ever since he broke him out of his previous holding. Nex still couldn’t recall much of what happened in there and it only made him fearful to think on it. Something in his soul was dying there, it was agony and torment that still plagued him and ate at him even now through episodes of mishandled power channeling itself through him. Nex : ...Tch. (Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he presses himself up to a standing position once more before he begins to wander around) Nex decides to continue on his way as he found no harm in wandering around the perimeters of the area, he was bored and simply couldn’t sit still. A walk seemed like the most logical thing to do when his head wouldn’t stop being abuzz with thought, and if he sat and stewed he’d only find himself getting exasperated. As the young man continues on his way he stumbles on a ruin that seemed to be being excavated by people in uniform. The sight didn’t really bother him, until he realized those people in uniform, were of the government. Nex quickly presses himself against the face of a cliff, wearing a frown of anger and discontent. If they spotted him it’d be trouble. To be precautions, Nex covers the braces on his arms, pulls the sleeves of his burgundy shirt over them, the strange organic formation of crystallized ebony seithr is also hidden away. Though, Nex didn’t bother with the identity collar, or “slave” collar as some put it, on his throat. Nex : (To himself) Should help in the case I am actually seen...I really shouldn’t be here. Hell I didn’t even know the government was in this area, did Imyo? As Nex peeks over to watch what the busy group did, he wasn’t aware of another’s presence in the area. Someone emerged from the shadows behind Nex and gently put his hand on his shoulder, while whispering in his ear. His voice was mellow, but intimidating at the same time. ??? : What are you doing here, kid? You know that it’s dangerous to walk around here alone? Nex : --?! (Eyes open wide for a moment as a brief feel of shock comes over before he reacts to the touch) The hell is wrong with you, don’t touch me! (Swipes his hand before he backs off with a slight scowl thinking to himself) Who is this guy anyway? Scanning over the strange person with a fierce stare that lacked fear, the now slightly agitated Nex didn’t notice anything offsetting at first, but he didn’t care for the sudden intrusion either. He was different from the others, as he wore a brown duster over his uniform with his head covered with a hood. A demonic looking metal gauntlet was hanging on his belt and a strange double-bladed weapon was attached to his back. And his most disturbing feature was a bright crimson eye, while the other one was covered with an elegant black eyepatch. ??? : You’re a brave kid, I must say. Wandering alone in this ruin requires some guts… (smirks) Don’t worry, I don’t bite… unless provoked. Nex scrunches his brow and flashes a perplexed, cautious frown. Nex : ...Yeah? Sorry, I don’t talk to strangers often. But guess I’ll take your word... (looks over him again scanning for something of a symbol on it, but doesn’t find any, thinking to himself) no government symbol? No symbol meant he wasn't from the government... so, where'd the guy come from? Nex looks behind him to where he came from, nothing but deadwood and thicket. ??? : Sure thing, kid. (Closes his eye) So what are you doing here, anyway? Nex : What, I can’t enjoy the outside? I mean such great scenery here… its all dead. I’m bored, and curious, fact I was wondering why this place was the way it was. (Looks at the ruin) Those people down there, did something happen in that place, and now they’re investigating it? The man opens his eye and stares at Nex intently, scanning him. The kid was unusual, but right now it didn’t matter to him, as he starts talking. ??? : Oh, some confidential stuff. You know, archeology, grave robbing, tomb raiding and all that stuff. It can be such a pain… (rolls his neck) Nex : … (raises his brow) Huh. Okay then. Confidential stuff, must be important, I guess...I wouldn’t know I live in the little (leans back on one of the deadwood stumps and glances, pointing at the outpost bellow) town below near the ruin. But I saw all the work on it and got curious. Nex thinks carefully on his own words, he couldn’t say he knew those people weren’t archaeologists. And had to play himself off like a resident of the place, though he was young he knew how to play his words around people. The man notices Nex’s ploy and raises his brow, but then decides to play along in order to find out more about him. ??? : So you’re local, huh? I see. (Smirks) Small town boredom… I guess that’s typical of all teenagers. I know that by myself. My parents often left me alone at home when I was a kid, so I sneaked away to play with my friends or investigate strange events at local ruins. (Sighs) Good times… good times. Nex : Oh, really? My parents are gone a lot so I come out here every now and then, beats stayin at home all day. I don’t care for being confined anywhere really, makes me feel contained. ??? : So who are your parents? And what’s your name? Nex : (To himself) ...Crap, wants a name huh… (Outloud) ...Why the hell would I give my name to a stranger? Or anything about my parents for that matter? Its nothin personal, but I don’t trust very many people, the world today is filled with I guess for lack of a better term “bad” people. ??? : A stranger, huh? (Gently laughs) Oh, that’s the problem. (Shrugs and extends his arm) Well, I’m Lieutenant Kreese Winterson, Zero Squadron. Nice to meet you. Nex gives a slight sigh as he realizes to sound “normal” he’d have to return the favor, but, this person was after all attached to some kind of government. While greeting him, he remains cautious. Nex : Oh, okay… (takes his hand and shakes it) nice to meet you sir, Winterson, I’m, Though it pained him to bring it back up, only one name came to mind and rolls off his tongue with a twinge of held in sorrow. Nex: Niko. Winterson : Niko, huh? That’s a good name. (Thinks to himself with a smirk) Hey cousin, let’s go bowling… why do I think of this? Nex : Yeah...parents do a lot of research that’s partially why i got curious and came up here. Winterson : I see. That’s cool. I was born in a noble family, enlisted in the NOS as a part of their Research Division, specifically Chronology Research. I’m a historian. Nex : A historian huh. That’s interesting I guess. Was never one for history… I don’t like the way it unfolded really. Winterson : Oh, that’s a shame. But I guess it’s just not your cup of tea. Have you heard that 200 years ago there was a big conflict that changed the world forever? The War of Azure… Why now, Nex thinks to himself. He was trying to avoid a history lesson, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Engaging in conversation wasn't Nex's strong point, but he does his best to. Nex : Thought that was called the Third War. But, I do remember there being Azure involved in it, so whatever I guess, must be a special term. Winterson : The War of Azure sounds much better, don’t you think? During that time the first AIPs were created. Ever encountered one? Azure Interface Primefield...the thought makes Nex's face contort with unrivaled scorn, he closes his eyes to compress it. Nex : (Glances away for a moment) ...No, but I’ve heard of them. (looks back at him) They’re a huge advance according to my parents, the powers they contained and the things that were discovered with em…bringing humanity even closer to the “Azure”. Winterson : (Sighs) Certainly, they were a huge technological advance compared to previous Interface Devices, such as the Murakumo Units, but they aren’t soulless machines. They’re like humans, you can’t understand the difference without knowing exactly who is before you. They have emotions, feelings, logic, just like we do. I studied them for a period of time and learned much about them. Nex : …I know that to, they had souls, and emotion and all that to make em seem human… (scowls slightly) And yet, weren’t they utilized for combat because of their superiority to most…? Winterson : (Frowns) Yes, they were. To think such fragile beings can be used on a battlefield… it’s horrible. They are valuable, and keeping them in good shape is a priority. That also means keeping their psychological state intact. Nex : (Adjusts himself with a sigh) Least someone thinks that I guess… Winterson: I consider them full-fledged members of the society, no matter what the others say. Discrimination is a useless relic of the days of old. Nex : ...These AIP and the powers of azure that people seek to understand, (frowns in thought) I heard that, there’s a ruinous power of azure that can be drawn out, powers of darkness. It makes sense there’s an opposite to everything and the azure has positive and negative forces, (looks up with a perplexed scowl) But, say if someone did have that kind of negative power...what’s the purpose of something like that? (closes his eyes) Winterson : (Puts his hand on his chin) Yes, the Azure is a double-edged sword. It has both positive and negative components. But even the destructive side of Azure can serve a peaceful purpose. (Closes his eye) Nex : (To himself) Destructive power can be used for peaceful purpose? I’ve never heard that before… I don’t think...I don’t think mine is capable of that given how its reacted to positive force… (frowns as he sighs) Guess there is no answer to the “Why” people would design something of those natures. Winterson : Humans… they rule the planet, yet they bring their own end closer and closer every day… (opens his eye) aren’t humans the real monsters, obsessed with greed and pride? Even you and I can be considered as such. Nex : yeah, I guess, this world is filled with nothing but death and violence, and lies. I don’t think even the government could stop the end if it came down to it. Eventually… I would guess this world would have to pay for everything its done. The words cut the air to allow his real feelings to surface, and he finds his hand had clenched into a tight pressed fist. Winterson didn't seem to mind the discontent toward the world emanating from Nex. Winterson: We all already pay for our sins… the Third War was just a beginning. (Sighs) And all what humanity seeks bring forth destruction. I can show you my stigma. (Takes off his eyepatch) He opens his left eye, which was colored differently than his his right one. It was still intact, without any wounds or anything, but as soon as Nex looked into it, he felt despair and suffering so powerful an ordinary man would run in panic upon looking into this eye. Nex : (To himself as he frowns in slight unease) The hell is with that, there’s a lot of agony in that eye… (shifts himself as he glances) that’s a bit...odd and offsetting… Winterson : This is a reminder… I have seen something that humans were not meant to. This is what I got for my curiosity. (covers his eye with the eyepatch) Nex : I uh, I see… (to himself as he turns his head to look on the path he’d come from) how far have I wandered anyway…? Winterson notices this and shrugs as his attention focuses on the collar Nex wears. This was an interesting coincidence, and with a smirk decides to show Nex the place. Winterson : Hey, I can guide you through this place. I see that you’re interested. Nex : Huh? (Looks back at him) Didn’t you say it was confidential? And I should be getting back… Winterson : Don’t worry, it won’t take too long. I'll show you only non-confidential stuff. Nex : … (glances back at the path and then at him, thinking to himself) told me not to wander...but I don’t even know how far I’ve gone. If I show I don’t know where I’m going then that'll be suspicious too. Damn. (Outloud) ...Alright… Winterson : Good, follow me. Winterson's tall form heads further into the path toward the ruin, signaling Nex to follow him as he goes along the rocky path. Eyes going to the side with his uncertainty, Nex looks back behind him and then thinks it couldn't harm him to look around. Who knew how long it would be before Imyo came back, so he picks up his pace to catch up to the man. 'Nex: '(To himself) I'll only be gone a minute... ---- End Eye of Carmine Agony Continues in "Hateful Black Harvest" ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript